legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Razar
Razar is a merchant and warrior of the Raven Tribe and will ally himself to anyone with the right price tag, regardless if it is right or wrong in morality. He is a smooth talker who'' ''will steal and anything and sell it back to the original owner. (even his allies the Wolves and Crocodiles.) Biography (From LEGO.com) A self-centered opportunist, Razar never does ANYTHING that doesn't somehow benefit Razar. Be suspicious if he ever appears "generous" because he's almost certainly working some kind of angle. At least he's predictable-He will always do the most greedy and selfish thing possible. He has allied himself with Cragger not because of any philosophical sympathies, but because he saw it as the most profitable path to take. Every conflict has its spoils, and Razar has his eyes on snatching up as many of them as possible. Besides, Laval is too much of a "goody two-paws" for him. Will Razar ever see the error of his ways? It depends-is there any money in it? If so...maybe. Razar is a pure mercenary who will fight for the highest bidder...and then steal all their weapons when they're not looking. As of August 3, 2014, his bio has been updated, the new one is below: The most important thing in Razar’s life has always been: Razar. He wouldn’t do anything for anyone if it didn’t involve profit. So why has he joined with Laval, Cragger, Eris and the others for a dangerous trip to the Outlands, risking his life to save the land’s CHI supply? It’s simple. His sharp mind has calculated that if the Scorpions, Spiders and Bats win, there won’t be any profit to be made by anyone anymore. Now Razar is willing to do things that are generous, even brave, without asking for anything in return—because he’s thinking about all the deals he’ll be able to make when this is all over.http://www.lego.com/en-us/chima/world-of-chima/animals/raven-tribe/razar Statistics *'Best Friends:' Laval, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Cragger, Bladvic, Rogon *'Weapon: '''Usually flies in a Chi raider, when forced to fight, will use an axe similar to Eagle Exglaxxor. *'Fighting Style: Usually trying to escape or protect his inventory. *'Hobbies: '''Wheeling, dealing and stealing *'Dislikes: 'Not making any profit in a day. *'Quote(s): ''"I'll make you a Deal"'' *'Personailty': Thieving, Greedy, and Opportunistic Trivia *His name is a play on the word "Razor". *He and his tribe will do anything for "Trinkets and treasure". *In the TV series, he is voiced by Jeff Todd. *Oddly, Razar's bio was been updated with the Outlands information, despite not appearing at all in the Outlands wave. * Like Eris, in the TV Series and promotional material, Razar does not wear armor. * Razar is left handed, this is shown in episode 15 ravens vs. eagles when he drawing coins and other valuable's with his left hand. Episode Appearances *The Legend of Chima *The Great Story *The Warrior Within *Market Day *The Biggest Race Ever References Gallery Chima razar.jpg Wallpaper_Vault_Razar_1600X1200.jpg Fire_Razar_Wallpaper.jpg Razar_TV_show.jpg Razar2.png Razar_(Season_3_(Legend_of_the_Fire_Chi)).png Fan Art ravens_by_baekim-d6pg3ws.png Category:Ravens Category:Major Characters Category:8 Heroes of Chima Category:Main Heroes Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Redeemed characters